A strong and coordinated interdisciplinary assault on the problems of diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders is planned. Current research and training projects aimed at improving the quality of care provided to diabetic patients will be facilitated and enhanced, and creative new programs will be developed. Contributions to the search for the eventual cure and prevention of diabetes will be made through an aggressive research development program. The proposed center will be broadly based in the health science disciplines and will include the following principal features: (1) core research laboratories for biochemistry, biostatistics, diabetic animals, gas chromatography/mass spectrometry, ligand assays, and tissue culture, (2) support for Pilot/Feasibility Studies, (3) a research training program, (4) new and improved diabetes training programs for health professions students, (5) a model patient care demonstration unit, and (6) educational programs aimed at the identified needs of practicing health professionals. The current and proposed research of the Center will be focused on three central themes: basic cell regulation, natural history and genetics of diabetes mellitus, and management and treatment studies. This last central theme is broadly defined to include research into educational methods and materials, particularly those aimed at improving patient education and the continuing education of health professionals. During the early years of the grant period, emphasis will be placed on (a) developing the research programs, (b) conducting educational needs assessment studies, and (c) developing the model patient care demonstration unit. As the Center matures, an increasing percentage of the budget will be devoted to health professions training and continuing education and outreach programs, and the research support programs will derive a larger portion of their financial support from other sources.